Eclipse
by Desenchanter
Summary: He was no stranger to being laughed at... and she was daddy's little liar but neither ever thought wet dreams could be nightmares, too. Drabbles written for ed ficelt summer challenge. Warning: lewd language, smut, and sexual tension. Part AU-Part Canon
1. Nectar's Escape

**Rating**: T  
**Universe**: It's a very, very twisted canon to the point that it's almost AU  
**Word Count**: 400  
**Summary**: Everyone said he wasn't good enough for her but really it was the other way around—she wasn't good enough for him. Yet, the dreams still pulled them together. Part 1 of Eclipse _series._  
**Warnings**: Light drunkenness, very mild drug use.

_Nectar's Escape_

Consumed night in and night out by that vision—the daunting, daring, dream—her world, suddenly sometimes they ate away at her during the day, too. In the midst of class, her aimless auburn orbs would lock upon the board as the professor lectured on and on about something, she'd slip away from reality, from the now, from _her_ now to those dreams—mere daydream?

_Red robed, such a funny thing, so old who would wear it? The wardrobe was so intense, so bright, so memorable but everything else was a blur—face, gender, all of it. Silver, there were strands flickering about._

That was just a taste, just a bit of the crazy hallucinations that haunted her. What were they? Her mother always said she had an overactive imagination… They used to be fun, endearing even, but that was only when they flickered in every once and a while but now? Now they were _constant._

"Peach nectar cocktail," she requested in a lull of a way.

"Ow, fancy," the boy replied with a wink.

She knew that look, that lust. She was pretty—probably more than that—and she knew it, too. That was part of the charm, confidence, without it no one was sexy.

And she was sexy, that's why drinks were free.

The drinks that made the dreams go away.

"Wanna hit?" Her raven haired, violet eyed friend inquired with his lecherous grin.

For a split second she contemplated saying no, but why not try everything once? Or… ten times?

Sometimes, the drunkenness counteracted the high but sometimes it only created a thicker fog to block out those dreams—

—_green skirt, white shirt arrows flying through the air to that monstrosity with red eyes and a spider scar—_

—that were better left forgot. Laughter, smiles, words out of stupor and swaying hips within the bouncing, scattering rays inside the rave; it was some fine fun for a good Friday. Eventually it all had to slow down, all had to sliver to a stop. Back to the dorms they flocked in fragments not to attract attention.

Too many giggles slipped out of her mouth as she wobbly went on her way, an arm over a stranger's shoulder who whispered sweet lies in her ears back to _his_ dorm. Bad idea or not, she would have gone through with it if not for that moment—their collision.

_Their spark.  
_

* * *

**A/N**: _Wrote this for ed_ficelt summer challenge. Hope you enjoy, will update when I can. Overall title ECLIPSE is influenced by the song Eclipse by Evans Blue.  
_


	2. Swallowed Spark

**Author**: dechanter  
**Rating**: T   
**Universe**: It's a very, very twisted canon to the point that it's almost AU  
**Word Count**: 390  
**Summary**: They felt the spark but let it slip away... Part 2 of Eclipse _series._  
**Warnings**: Light drunkenness, reference to a lewd hand gesture.

_Swallowed Spark_

Books, paper, bags flew up then clashed down on the pavement path along with two frail figures.

"Babe, you okay?" her opportunistic companion questioned but it went on her the moment her auburns pried open to see the dorky boy that collided with her—

—_arrow engulfed in purple and pink spewed through the sky to collide with a blue wavering wall, a gargantuan sword splitting through—_

—she saw into his optical covered hazel gaze, inside the black of them.

A stuttered apology fell out as he sputtered about to pick up all that he dropped and readjust his glasses all in haste.

"Babe," came out before she ripped her arm out of his grasp, "babe?"

"I _hate_ being called babe," she snickered with a single finger salute. It took a roll of his eyes and a snarled curse before she got rid of him to wobbly stand up. It was a bad, _bad_ idea when she bent down to pick up her clutch only to lose her balance to ram once more into him with a double 'oiff'.

Then their eyes met and breath escaped their lips at once—

—_giggles from the schoolgirl without a face as she shook a hand at the one in the red robe who scoffed in return—_

_—_their lids were stuck open, eyes fixated upon the others, then she swallowed to spark a blink and the spark dissipated. He helped her up like a gentleman before readjusting his book bag. Her unstable stance made his will power wane to force him to stay and keep her up right.

"Drunk, are we?" he grumbled.

"Pff," she puffed back as her arms shot up to shake her stand, "why aren't you? It's Friday, woho!"

To that he shook his head, "where do you live?"

"I ain't tellin' a stranger," she rejoined as she tried to tug away only to almost topple over.

"Then this stranger's going to drop your sorry butt outside a random dorm and you can drown on your own vomit."

"That sounds unpleasant," she murmured, "mizu dorm."

A subtle sigh slipped from his lips as he hauled her high warped intoxicated self towards the ascending buildings in the distance—

—_a smile shifted up on the blank face as it buried itself deeper into the crimson clothe—_

—towards their start, they just couldn't understand it.


	3. A Sober Start

**Rating**: T  
**Universe**: It's a very, very twisted canon to the point that it's almost AU  
**Word** **Count**: 400  
**Summary**: They felt the spark but let it slip away... Part 3 of _Eclipse _series.  
**Warnings**: Hangover and lewd language. 

_ A Sober Start_

Mysteries of '_how'd I get home?_' were not rare but seldom did she care. She got from point A to B and—best yet—still had her panties on, check the _victory _box please.

Drunken sleep was the best, no dreams; no nightmares but the morning after affects were barf worthy, Monday afternoon when classes began were no different. Sunglasses had to be worn and headphones with weak music to muffle out the other noise that sparked painful pounds in her head.

Face first flat on a desk was the best policy, why she even bothered to show up was beyond her but she had. Sometimes, the finest lullaby was the murmur of a deep voiced professor—

—_lurking, looming, livid lavender puffs of smoke suffocated all. A clawed hand reached out to a green skirt to tug—_

—until a yank jerked her awake. A gruff growl left her lips as she tilted her head down to look through the top of her sunglasses to see a pair of glaring hazels—familiar ones but unknown.

"Fuck off," she hissed.

"Crude," he gripped, "somehow I'm not surprised, you weren't much better Friday."

Friday? She cocked a brow with a once over of him, short ebony waves, glasses, clean-cut—not her type, it didn't ring a bell. A drunk her left with dicks, dumb dicks usually.

"Too drunk to remember? No shocker there, either. You bumped into me on my way back from the library and I took you back to your dorm. You couldn't walk straight."

"Thanks?" That had to be what he was looking for; instead he rolled his eyes and looked back to the front of class. One word came to mind, asshole—

—_"You jerk! Sit!"—_

—For a split second, her auburns grew large as she sat up straight. No, _no_, not the voice from the dreams. Those came when she slept or spaced out. Not like this… no, madness stay away.

"Hey, you okay?"

Her eyes shot back to him, to lock with his. A spark started up again, a heat rose to clench their chests. Gasps escaped both to find air as they broke the lock.

Neither noticed that class was adjourned or the fading figures of strain after strain of students exiting.

Their breaths came back; he bashfully shot a glance to her just as she did.

Lips parted but neither found the right words to say...

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews. I know it's kind of confusing but bear with it.


	4. Vexed Vixens

**Rating**: T  
**Universe**: It's a very, very twisted canon to the point that it's almost AU  
**Word** **Count**: 400  
**Summary**: She could be the ying to his yang, right?_ Part 4 of __Eclipse _series.  
**Warnings**: For once, none.

_Vexed Vixens_

Both felt the same sensation as they stared endlessly into the black pits of the others eyes, not even noticing how the classroom began to fill again.

"It feels like I've known you for _so_ long," each yearned to say but couldn't. It was such an overwhelming hold—something so new, so strange. Unexplainable, how could it be? What was it that took hold of them?

Love at first sight?

Finally, she broke the listless lock they held to snicker over the notion. There was no such thing as _love_. It was a fairytale people used to fill the void all felt, to find an equally lonely soul to make life less hollow.

He, on the other hand, believed in the good, in hope—what other point was there in life? How dark and dreary would it be without optimism? Obviously, she wasn't his type whatsoever but she could be the ying to his yang, the hip to his hop—didn't everyone say opposites attracted?

It was his turn to let out a dry laugh, now _that_ was unlikely. One could only wish so hard, after all.

"Well," he started, "I've got another course."

"Me too," she muttered.

Reluctantly they got up to step out, both turned an opposite way before they stopped, stilled, and then spun around.

It was hard, for both, but he finally managed a weak excuse, "since we're both in Anthropology 360 together… my name is Jakobe."

She paused with parted lips but those hurt hazels looked so desperate, just like she was, like her soul was yanking her to step towards him, to go with him but… that's stupid. So stupid…

Still, "Akako…"

He managed a smile; she did too, only for them to part ways.

Organic chemistry was far from entertaining, particularly when there was too much to ponder about.

Too much of her… long locks of perfectly dyed blonde hair, angst auburn orbs and sizzling scowls. Parts _so_ familiar, parts _so_ different—but from what?—

—_the red robed man growled as he threw another punch at a fantastical fiend before he cocked his head and barked an order, "Kagome"_—

—he shook his head to draw a hand up his face as his other took off his glasses to rub the arch of his nose. No. Hell no. Not now, not during the day. Only his nights were haunted...

What was wrong with him?


	5. A Saint for a Sinner

**Rating**: M  
**Universe**: It's a very, very twisted canon to the point that it's almost AU  
**Word** **Count**: 400  
**Summary**: Neither ever thought wet dreams could be nightmares, too._ Part 5 of __Eclipse _series.  
**Warnings**: lewd language, mild smut, sexual tension

_A Saint for a Sinner_

It was wrong, oh, Kami.

So _fucking_ wrong.

But he still wound up in front of her room. The door she led him to the night they met. He tried so hard not to end up there.

_Two_ days, that's all it had been. Two long, excruciating days without her.

Fuck, he didn't want to resort to this but she skipped class, what was he to do?

The dreams… Kami, they got so bad. So frequent, so… _oh_. He tried, so hard, not to give into temptation. Still, the nightmares gave way to something else. Something he never had… _wet_ dreams. Of people he didn't even know! Fake figures from his fantasies twirling about, it was so twisted.

Damn, they were dirty, too.

He was a loser—yeah, so what?—but flowers, candles, a romantic scene was what he always thought his first time would be like. He knew it was pathetic, a college junior yet a virgin… But what flooding his conscious and unconscious was wrong—

_—Mangled bodies, bloody and torn, were screwing in a barren muddy field with a vanishing violet haze in the air—_

—He was so sick.

Still, he struggled to keep from knocking.

[…]

Damn.

Damn it all to hell and back. She was no saint; sinful dreams came to her on the blessed nights that weren't engulfed in the _other _imaginings. Hell, she even acted quite a few out but these? They were fucked up with the faceless figures that had been haunting her for too goddamn long.

So fucked up.

She was warped, damaged goods, but _these_?

Kami, she didn't think she was a masochist—

_—The torn green skirt, ripped apart white shirt, devastated red robes were only mild scenery around the two tattered bodies as they grinded together— _

—Worse, it wasn't like she was watching porn. It was like she was _part_ of it. Like she was one of them, and the moans… the friction from the thrusts, the throbbing need for a release scratched at her.

The more she tried _not_ to think of them the more she did. And, what really killed her; she couldn't help but feel a desire to see _him_.

She skipped class even though her body ached for a glimpse of him. She _had _to deny what did not make sense.

Still, she stood at the door fighting to stay in—just a breath apart and ignorant.


	6. Pressure Release

**Prompt**: #17 cherry  
**Rating**: M  
**Universe**: It's a very, very twisted canon to the point that it's almost AU  
**Word** **Count**: 400  
**Summary**: It didn't make sense. They didn't have a reason but they came together anyway._ Part 6 of __Eclipse _series.  
**Warnings**: smut (aka sexual situation), lewd language

_Pressure Release_

Finally, his fist went for the door only to collide with thin air as it opened.

For a moment they stared dumbfounded at the other, breath hitched before he murmured, "hey."

Shy he was but that was fine, she had enough confidence for the both of them. Her fingers gripped his shirt to pull him in.

It was electrifying, fantastic even. The flare that lit up in the moment their lips met felt so right, for no reason either could discern. Ignorance didn't keep them from stumbling back and shutting the door to the dark room or her from pushing him onto the bed.

A tongue thrust into untrained lips to survey a sweat mouth, up and down the roof, twist with the tongue, all while hands moved up below his shirt. They parted only to remove it then hers and back together they slammed. Roaming hands, rubbing regions, and burning need were all highlighted by gasping gushes for fiery air in-between welcomed gropes.

Pants thrown aside, his red cheeks and wide eyes as her underwear joined the heap. Her lips were readily received upon return, though, as she roughly pushed him down to slide onto his hardened desire and start her ride.

Moan mingled movements mixed about while sharp nails dug into soft skin. Bucking hips jerked with thrusts.

Bliss was an understatement—a divine blare of an unholy union sparked pleasurable screams. For that moment their lights met, they knew each other. Two souls connected to send shivers of delight down their spines.

But reality crashed down the moment she toppled onto her tangled sheets, the happy haze of remembrance dulled to déjà vu at best below the thick pants.

_Fuck_, came to mind once it cleared up. What the hell had he just done?_ What_ was wrong with him, seriously? He didn't know her but…_ this_?

"What's with that look?" She jested with a nudge, "I don't know about you, but I sure as hell feel better."

He did, so much, the tension that had built up was gone and replaced by disgust—_this_ wasn't like him. But it was only mild, he enjoyed it too much to lament.

"Come on," she laughed lightly, "it's not like it's your first time."

He shut his eyes to cringe at her joking words.

Her auburns opened wide as her jaw dropped.

"Wait… I didn't just pop your…?"


	7. Should Have Known

**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: He was no stranger to being laughed at... _Part 7 of __Eclipse _series.  
**Warnings**: language

_Should Have Known_

"Stop."

Laughter was one of the many banes of his existence. It was not something he was unaccustomed to, no, he knew it well. He was the embodiment of what a nerd was—glasses, pale, intellectual, and always top of his class. Sure, he had friends; few were true more wanted him to do their homework.

Stupid him, in his youth he thought that classified as 'friendship'. Those always ended in aches of embarrassment.

After having sex for the first time? Completely on a whim? Completely against his better judgment? There was no place for it then.

Kami, really, he had no idea what got into him. Never in all his life had he done something so… so… so stupid.

And to have the strange—because, really, that was what she was—burst out in laughter after discovering it was his first encounter?

It was irksome but… to see her smile—

—_the blank faces gradually became more visible, lips curled up with the bright lights about the two under a grand tree. The school girl reached out to the red robed—_

—was a nice change of pace, just not when it was at him.

"Sorry," she finally gasped as she whipped a joyful tear away, "sorry. You weren't bad, but… jeez, what are you, a freshman?"

"No."

"Then why?"

_'Never met the one'_ seemed way too lame and unfitting considering 'the one' was apparently a girl he only met a few days ago when she was on a bender. So a shrug had to service.

"Okay then," Akako mumble as she stepped up and off the bed to start to redress. Was this normal procedure for her? No. Not really. Out of character? No. Not really. Did she regret it? No. Not at all.

"So," Jakobe summoned up the courage to say with a clear of his throat. "Should we… exchange numbers?"

A lopsided smirk lifted her lips, "no need to act like a gentleman, I don't care."

"I'm not acting."

"Wanna bet?"

His brows bent together at that, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Consider that a free fuck, no charge, no strings attached, don't worry about a thing."

"But—"

"But nothing," she stated as she hocked on her bra and slid on some shorts, "we don't know each other. We don't need to."

A dry laugh proceeded a, "I should have known you were this type of girl." 


	8. Lies Can Lead To?

**Rating**: M  
**Warning**; Language  
**Summary**: Daddy's little girl is a liar... Part 8 of Eclipse series

_Lies Can Lead To...?_

For four fucking days they'd ignored the others existences. Still, three times the two sat by each other in their one class together. Trying to pretend like the nightmares they shared hadn't got worse. The ones neither would admit having—

_—screams that pierced through the souls each night, blood covered hands that tried their best to hold the crimson liquid inside the green skirt girl. A red robe clenched around the others gashed up chest—_

—what kind of sicko had such vivid dreams?

Them.

They were disturbed to their core. Only one wore it on her sleeves, the other hid it behind his glasses and straight A personality. He kept his family happy with his cheerful façade; she irked hers to no end with her rebellious attitude. It was unintentional that they walked out of the class next to each other—at least, that's what they'd say if ever asked—but when he heard her name shouted with such fierce annoyance he stopped dead in his tracks just as she did.

His hazel glance shifted to her rolling auburns as a sigh escaped her lips before the imposing figure strode onto campus, an suite that looked worth a million bucks and a car to match parked in a clearly marked 'no parking' zone.

"Akako!"

"Daddy," she taunted back with a bitter smile before she spat out, "what?"

"What part of come home for dinner didn't you understand? Your mother and I waited for an hour for you. I pay for you to go to this college, Kami only knows your grades would never have gotten you in, and this is how you show your thanks? Ignore my simple requests? You better have a good explanation, Aomori Akako."

For a moment her fearless front faded as her eyes shifted over to see Jakobe still standing by her side, staring at the strange show of family affection (or lack thereof).

"I was studying," she stated before she glanced back to her father.

A dry laugh was his answer.

"Really," she snarled, "with him."

"And who are you?" Her father grunted as his judgmental auburns analyzed every inch of him.

He was about to state the truth, call the brat out for being the little liar she was but when he looked at her eyes there a tint to it he didn't recognize.

A silent plead.

"Hayashi Jakobe, sir."


	9. Someone for the Folks

**Title**: Someone For the Folks  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary**: He always wanted someone that could take him home to her folks...

_Someone for the Folks_

How he allowed her to talk him into this was beyond him… well, no it wasn't. She was pretty, so much so that he could overlook her aggravating attitude. That and she took his virginity. He was a romantic, all his life he wanted to find his one true love, not just someone to have sex with.

A lover, not a fucker.

Someone he could take home to the folks. Someone they would be proud of. Someone he could live happily ever after with. More importantly, someone that could take him home to her folks.

Someone to be the bright light to his life, to make him feel alive instead of a supporting character in his own life…

"Thanks," Akako strained to say.

"You owe me," he grumbled back as he swayed outside her dorm door waiting for her to finish changing so they could head off to her parents house. Women, they always take forever.

He only heard a mild muter from her before she turned her knob and opened the door. At first he only gave her a dull glance. Instantly, it widened and switched back to her.

Her has-to-be dyed blonde hair was left down in waves that perfectly framed her fair face, she even wore a bit of make-up, but what really stole his attention the way her red dress highlighted her creamy skin.

Who knew she could clean up so well?

[…]

"You are Akako-chan's boyfriend?" An elegant twenty-some year old woman questioned once they walked into the mansion sized house's dining room.

That was the lie that she had told her father, for reasons beyond him, so he kept up with it, "yes."

"Huh," she murmured with a nod, "you aren't her usual type. We had your records pulled at Tokyo U, hope you don't mind, you're a straight A, pre-med student there on a full scholarship. Very impressive."

"For once my daughter didn't pick a loser," her father muttered as he took a sip of sake, "sit down. Let's try and enjoy the meal. We'd love to get to know you, Hayashi-san."

He saw her hold back a sigh as she moved for her chair, but he pulled it out for her before she could protest and as she sat down she looked up and gave him a smile.

A real one.

And it made his heart flutter.


	10. Fruit for Thought

**Rating**: T  
**Warning**: Mild langauge  
**Summary**: Up on her roof, they can have a bit of a heart-to-heart... Part 10 of Eclipse series

_Fruit for Thought_

"You're parents are…" Jakobe paused to find the right words, ones that would describe the hellish pair accurately but not be too insulting.

She found the right ones, "elitist assholes. In my defense, the woman isn't my bio-mom."

"I was going to say snobbish but that works too," he laughed lightly as he wrapped her arms lightly around his risen knees.

"Mm-hm," she sighed as she leaned a bit closer, her auburns fixated upon the black sky that lacked stars because of the glowing city lights.

"I guess I get your issues now, you've got the classic rich-girl complex. You have this huge house and all that jazz but you think your parents don't give a damn about you, eh? Is that it?"

"Don't pretend to understand," she gripped back with narrowed eyes.

All that he gave her was a muttered, "How can I?"

"Don't be an ass," she ordered as she stood up on the roof that she had forced him to climb up on after dinner. Why? Because that was what she loved to do, ever since she was a little girl. It was her escape, the place her parents never bothered to find her.

Why show him it? Because it felt right—

_—a smile shifted up the blurred face of a pretty girl as she looked up at the roof where the red robed silver haired man sat tense—_

—and it soothed that awful, clenched chest that suffocated her.

"What are you doing?" he sped as he reached out to grab her waist as she leaned towards the edge.

"I've done this a million times, don't worry about it," she retorted before grabbing a peach off the ever so tall tree. "Do you want one?"

"No, thanks."

She just shrugged before sitting down to take her first juicy bite; she cringed as the liquid dripped down her chin.

"How lady like."

"Go to hell," she chimed before licking the liquid away.

In that moment, when their eyes locked, the way the city lights gleamed off her fair skin and blonde hair—the way it reflected off his glasses and pale skin—something clicked.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I have… these dreams," she whispered as she pressed her lips back on the peach, "sometimes daydreams. I'm not the sanest person but… these will make me go mad if they keep up."


	11. Confession Is Good for the Soul?

**Rating**: T  
**Warning**: Mild langauge  
**Summary**: Up on her roof, they can have a bit of a heart-to-heart... Part 11 of Eclipse series

_Confession Is Good for the Soul?_

"Wh-what type of dreams?" He stammered, but a part of him already knew before she answered in a hush.

"Weird ones,"she admitted, then her auburns shifted to meet his, "really weird. I can't even start to explain. They've gotten worse… since I've met you."

Together they sat simply staring at the others seemingly endless eyes without a word, then he spoke and everything seemed to click into place somehow.

"Me, too…"

She held her breath momentarily before whispering, "with a girl in a green skirt?"

"And a guy in an old red robe?"

Her eyes snapped away and back to her half eaten peach, how was this possible? How could two people share a dream?

Then again, how could she deny such an instant attachment that she felt for him? And he for her?

There was something between them, something deep and unbending that words simply could not describe.

"Odd," he muttered to break the silence.

"How long have you been having them…?"

"As far back as I can remember what about you?" He barely saw her nod her head out of the corner of his eyes, "it's starting to get cold. We should probably go back in, you can't be too warm in that dress…"

"You like me in this dress," she teased with a nudge of her shoulder to his, "you don't think I haven't noticed the way you stare?"

He tried to think of a witty retaliation to that but when his hazels landed on her V-neck his mind was whipped clear. He had to shake it before cautiously standing to hold out a hand for her, without a care she took his and led him back into the window they had to climb through.

When they were both back in they froze, still a hand interlocked as she stood with her back to him in the darkness of her bland room.

He shut his eyes as he took a deep breath in, the scent of peaches swarmed around them as she took a step closer to him to bend her neck to the side.

"I wish I knew what this all meant," she whispered.

"Me, too," he muttered back.

He brushed a few blades of blonde hair away to swipe his lisp against her soft skin.

A shiver coursed through both of them—

—_"Kagome!" was shrieked out when the scent of blood swallowed the air._


	12. Connecting Never Felt So Good

**Rating**: M  
**Warning**: Hentai  
**Summary**: Just going with the flow felt too good to say no... Part 12 of Eclipse series

_Connecting Never Felt So Good_

"Kiss me," she whispered after she twirled around in his embrace, their lips were already but a breath away so closing the gap wasn't difficult. Surely, not something he hadn't already been thinking of…

So he obeyed, like a well-trained dog, and leaned forward. It was her that pried his apart to allow better access; she wiggled her hips to force his hands to side down from her back to a more intimate region. He was cute in the type of way she didn't go for—in the bashful and ever so awkward sort of way.

But, hey, she could hit that.

She thrust him against the wall before she unzipped the side of her dress to let it slide off her red dress to show her matching underwear—bra conveniently missing. It just took a flick of her wrist to have his pants falling down around his ankle and a tug here and there to pull his shirt over his head and discard his glasses on the nearest dresser.

"Do you think there is a purpose to all this?" She murmured in a lull as their lips drifted apart just a bit, he leaned forward with shut eyes to try and catch them once more.

"Huh?"

"Never mind," she shrugged as she pressed all of her back onto him. His body seemed to be a fire, while hers was cold to touch. She wrapped her arms around his neck to turn him around so she could be the one against the wall as she wiggled off her underwear as he fiddled to get his off.

"You're easily excited," she taunted as she nibbled gently at his bottom lip while her fingers slid up his saluted shaft.

It felt like the flames within him warmed her to the core the moment he was inside of her—how they had thought of this moment over and over again since the first time.

But, both would deny that 'til the day they died.

She gasped, he moaned, she bit his ear, he shivered, but they both felt the throbbing building desire that made them feel only a step away from exploding.

Then it came, they shot up in an ecstasy and fell back in her bed souls intertwined.

And for a moment they remembered.

And for a moment they saw the truth.

But will they ever know it?


	13. Discussion of Dreams

**Rating**: M  
**Warning**: None really  
**Summary**: Discussion of shared dreams... Part 13 of Eclipse series

_Discussion of Dreams_

Her giggle was precious and obviously rare—_something to be cherished_—the way she cuddled closer to him as they rested in her bed was all the better. It was different than the first time when she sped to get him out, now she clung to make him stay.

Until he finally inquired, "those dreams?"

"I don't know. I don't really understand them…" she murmured against his bare skin, "they are so vivid but I never see their faces. Sometimes really mundane, just glimpses, and other times horrible…"

"Purple mist? Blood everywhere?"

She froze for a moment before pulling away to loom over him, "yeah… exactly."

"It seems we share the same dreams," he muttered as his hazels shifted across her fair façade, "I'm not so sure how that's possible."

"Who cares," she retorted, "do you know what a relief it is to have someone to talk to about this finally? All this time these dreams have been burning through my mind—sometimes I couldn't sleep, sometimes I couldn't think, sometimes I couldn't breathe. And who did I have to tell? If I told my dad he'd send me to an asylum, if I told my friends they'd just laugh and ask what I've been smoking. But now…"

"They have to have meaning, right? Two people can't just share the same consistent dream for no reason whatsoever."

She tilted her head a bit to the side and let her lips slip into a frown, "won't we just make ourselves mad wondering why? I gave up on an answer a long, long time ago."

"I guess you're probably right but…" he shrugged a shoulder and glance about her unexpressive bedroom before looking back at her auburn eyes, "why the lack of color? Of pictures? I envisioned your room a lot more… dramatic."

"If I expressed myself the way I wanted to my dad would freak and his current bimbo would complain," she scuffed.

"Ah, right, I forgot parental issues galore, huh?" He replied with sarcasm heavily laced around each word.

So she taunted right back, "feh, and what? Are you Mr. Perfect, no issues whatsoever with your mommy and daddy?"

"Not in about four years," he murmured.

"Why? That when he became all mature and grown up?" She teased with a flick on his nose.

"No, that's when they died."


	14. Enter NeverEver Land

**Author**: dechanter  
**Rating**: T  
**Warning**: Violence  
**Summary**: Maybe he's not better off alone, in real life or in his dreams... Part 14 of Eclipse series

_Enter Never-Ever Land_

"I'm so sorry," she meekly whispered with auburn eyes casted away as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"It's okay, it's not like you knew."

It was just a wound carved out of his chest that he had somehow learned to endure. It was fine, he was better off alone. There were fewer distractions that way—that was why his grades were so wonderful.

"I must seem like a bitch, huh?"

What with the fact that she did have a family but one she seemingly ignored, it was quid pro quo—her father had ignored her from about day one. After her bio-mother whatever pretty young thing showed up with enough class would catch his attention and bon voyage, she'd get a new nanny and never see him until they break up or—most likely, her father being the fool he was—divorce.

"Well, you have since the start," he lightly chuckled. A flick upside his head was an award so he countered with, "I'm sure you have a good reason."

"Mmhm," she murmured with shut eyes.

"Wait," he yawned, "wouldn't your dad be mad if I stayed the night?"

"As if I care," she grinned against his bare skin.

It took only a minute or two before they were both fading over to never-ever land—

—_masked behind fumes of violet was a grand glowing light, so round and perfect that it could enchant swarms. Instead on that night it only added to the chaos that broke out. The sound of metal slashing through flesh, curdling screams, mixed with a thick stench of blood._

_Two called out constantly only to echo in the endless poisonous mist along with hordes of monsters._

_"Inuyasha?" _

_A pretty faced school girl kept glancing about, mud, blood, and dried tears smudged all about her as she ran about in frantic search for something—her lungs burning all the while._

_"Kagome!"_

_The silver haired hanyou screamed through the hectic mess that he slashed his way through until he caught a faint, _ever so faint_, scent of her mixed in the mist. _

_But then there was a glimpse of green that he sped towards to grab the maiden by the waist and yank her towards him. _

_"Kami, Kagome, where've you been?" he panted painfully, "stay close to me, you moron."_

_"Of course, _Inuyasha,_" a sassy smirk retorted before he felt a slicing sting of agony._

_

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews!  
_


	15. Flash to Thunder

**Author**: dechanter  
**Rating**: T  
**Warning**: Violence  
**Summary**: Realization is almost brought to life only to be interrupted by thunder... Part 15 of Eclipse series

_Flash to Thunder  
_

_"Ka… Kagome?" anguished ambers awed as they poured into the overtly pleased priestess before the knife was ripped out of his abdomen._

_"Inuyasha!" her voice called out from somewhere far away in the mist, so distant that his keen hearing barely heard his distraught damsel. Realization dawned upon the hurt hanyou then… he hated his idiocy for not knowing sooner._

_[…]_

_"Inuyasha!" The flustered female cried out for her constant savoir, soon he'd be there in a flash, soon he'd take her away, soon he'd make everything right. He always did, he always would—wouldn't he?_

_"Kagome," sparked a swift smile to grace her pink lips while she swirled around to see his calm sunlit stare amidst the venomous violet vapors. _

_"You came," she coughed out, the irritation that festered within her lungs from the fog faded away when the slicing of a set of claws across her stomach screamed out for her attention instead. It didn't take a shout from far away to make her realize in that moment while she fell to her bare knees what had occurred…_

_Tricked, two star-crossed lovers always destined to find each other but never met to be—_

_—_both gasped for air to flow into the lungs the felt that they were burning. His hand slammed upon the nightstand to grasp his glasses as she let her auburn stare shift about to remind herself where she was. It took their eyes locking for both to calm down and realize…

"It was just a dream," they murmured in union.

"Did you have the same dream?" he asked, "the red robed silver haired man slashing his claws across someone's stomach? In the midst of mist?"

She shook her head lightly, "purple fog was all around but it was a school girl stabbing the guy in the red robe, but I heard someone call out…"

"Inuyasha?" He guessed, running his shaky hand through his black wavy hair, "and someone else shouting—"

"Kagome," she whispered, "but… who are they?"

Neither had much time to think further since a thunderous thud upon her door demanded their attention, "Akako!"

"Damn," she hissed, leaning down all the while to reach her dress, "it's my dad."

"I told you I should have left," he whispered harshly as he stumbled out of the sheets to find his clothes as well.

"Climb out the window and down the tree!"

"You're kidding," he awed but when his eyes found her she was already opening it for his escape… he had to admit, since her entrance, his life had become exciting. Dangerous, deadly, and dumbfounding but… dramatically different in a way he almost liked.

As long as it didn't get him beaten to death.

_

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews!  
_


	16. Euphony for an Endless Task

**Rating**: T  
**Warning**: None  
**Summary**: She could be smart, too, if it meant finding the truth... Part 16 of Eclipse series

_Euphony for an Endless Task  
_

Laughter left her livid lips as she tried her utmost to hide it behind her hands to keep their hard-ass professor from noticing. The huff of annoyance from the boy beside her went by ignored though until she needed to gasp for air as she stammered a, "sorry."

She was a heartless one, he knew that as he narrowed his hazels upon her.

"Just, thinking about you fumbling your way out the window," she sighed as she whipped the tears away, "oh, good times."

"For you, maybe," he jested back, "I have splinters from the tree and I swear I almost broke my ankle."

"You baby," was what she whispered before they were released.

He gave up, not wanting to indulge in her ridicules further, so instead he leaped to what had been on his mind since he managed to get back to his dorm room safe and sound, "the dreams…?"

That seemed to zap the joy right out of her. It shifted her smile into a somber frown as her auburns dropped to the floor, "I don't know… what to think."

"They have to be important," he asserted to get her to weakly look up to him, "or else we wouldn't get them."

"But we don't get the same one," she added.

He nodded, "just similar. I was thinking… we should write them down and compare notes."

"Kagome and Inuyasha," she sighed, "one red robed dog eared man and the other a school girl in a green," she stopped suddenly as if something struck her in that moment. He, too, had to cease to turn around and look at her but before he could ask what was wrong she smiled, "we could try to find the uniform! Figure out what school she's from, see if they are real or all in our head!"

At first he just raised a brow to that before his hazels were widened and with awe he said, "brilliant, that's _actually_ a good idea."

"Hey, I have my moments," she huffed with a fold of her arms. "So, is there a directory for this type of stuff?"

"We'll have to get brochures from all the uniformed schools in the area… browse the internet; you know we're screwed if it's _not _in Tokyo. There are thousands and thousands of school throughout Japan," he muttered.

"True," she sighed, "but we won't know until we try. Do you have a better idea, smarty pants?"


	17. Finding A Trace of Their Truth

**Rating**: T  
**Warning**: Language  
**Summary**: Find the middle school with the girls in green skirts? Check. _Part 17 of Eclipse series_

_Finding A Trace of Their Truth  
_

Comparing notes was his idea, getting a hold of as many brochures as possible was hers. Which method actually led to the answer they so eagerly sought would always be up in the air. Jakobe would say it was the realization they earned from his while Akane always said it was _all_ her.

"It looks like," he drew out as his heavy hazels tried to decipher her handwriting, "you can see the girl's face while I can only ever see the guy's. It's like you… see through his eyes? Me through hers?"

"That's fucked up," she stated, earning his attention while she shrugged a shoulder, "it is."

"I would have phrased that differently," he muttered while he slid the notes aside to start scrolling through the internet, his stare dropped to his laptop's clock—2:30 A.M.

She leaned forward, showing her cleavage for him in the process—which promptly won his attention—before she whispered, "it's weird to be at the library this late."

"You mean," he corrected after pressing his glass back up his nose, "it's weird being at the library."

"Haha," she gripped, "jackass."

He spoke the truth, if she took offense that was her problem. His mind was boggled enough, his body begged for sleep, and he was obliged to give it.

"So if you are the chick and me the dude in the dreams… what's that mean?"

"Let's go to bed," he requested while he shut his laptop and slid it into his bag, opening it up to push all the papers and brochures into it as well. One dropped past it, with a groan he bent down to grab it while listening to her bitch.

"It's still early, you are such a _baby_," she taunted with a smirk, "but—"

He popped up with such vigor that it stopped her in mid-sentence, "Akane…"

"Jakobe?" she replied, cocking her brow in the process. When his stunned stare locked with her confusion he finally showed her the inside of brochure that had dropped.

Inside was the girl that was too giddy to actually be attending any school on earth but the poor acting wasn't what won their awe—it was the uniform.

The exact same one the girl in their dreams wore—minus the blood and gore.

"It's a middle school?" she questioned, "weird. I figured she was older."

He nodded at that, her stare shifted up to him once he shrugged, "let's go."

* * *

**A/N**:_ I've had this done for a while. I completely forgot. I thought I had uploaded it already, apparently not. **  
**_


	18. Rooted To Be Remembered

**Rating**: T  
**Warning**: None  
**Summary**: Upon their journey to the school that may hold some answers... they stumble upon the key. _Part 18 of Eclipse series_

_Rooted To Be Remembered_

Towards the school they went, not at all aware what to expect. Kagome was not a common name but what if her uniform did not truly match the one in the pamphlet? What if it was a _little _different? What if another school in Japan had the same one? The swirling _what ifs_ threatened to stop them both before they began.

"We have to at least try," Akane insisted, determination etched into her eyes as she stared down the boy beside her. They would, he couldn't argue with her but… the school did not have to disclose any information to them.

"We just lie," the other kept up with a shrug, "it's always works for me."

"But how?" he questioned with sigh as his eyes wondered the street he did not recognize.

"Just let me do all the talking, I doubt you could even lie believably."

Often He had been told what a terrible liar he was, but he didn't see that as a fault—not like she apparently did. That was when his feet stopped and eyes locked with the steps that led up somewhere. What really caught his attention? The grand tree that towered so high that even from the street he could see its branches as they swayed in the breeze.

"Hey," she called out but to no avail. He turned on his feet and started up them, his hazels not once leaving the greenery that awaited their arrival. The strangest sensation surged through him once he stopped at the foot of the century upon century old tree.

"What the hell's wrong with—?" but the moment she turned from the awe-enchanted boy to look at what held his interest so intently she, too, fell mute.

Silence swallowed them for some time, neither knew what called out to them from the tree but… it sparked something so deep that even their souls seemed to ache. Slowly, as if for the first time truly scared, the bleach blond—so much so that it was almost_ white_—haired girl reached out to touch the bark.

"Can I help you?" caught both of them off guard, even made the lesser brave boy jump as he turned to see the forty-something year old man walk out of the house. "I see you like the Goshinbuko."

"Goshinbuko," the both murmured before their eyes met.

It was Jakobe who finally turned his back to the curious man, "are you two looking for something?"

Oh, if only he knew.


	19. Promises Never Last

**Rating**: T  
**Warning**: None  
**Summary**: Broken promises can haunt her through life times. _Part 19 of Eclipse series_

_Promises Never Last  
_

Interlocked stares lingered, one awe-struck, the other baffled before it finally broke. The elder boy finally questioned, "you two lost?"

"Are we?" Akane questioned, turning her curious auburns to the still mesmerized man to her left.

Plenty of time trickled away until Jakobe finally asked, rather stated, "we know each other."

"No," he drew out, "who are you?"

"Hayashi Jakobe, and you?"

"You are sounding insane," whispered his girlfriend as she tugged upon his sleeve, "let's go."

"Higurashi Souta," the man warily replied, "this is my family's property."

Clearly the cautious man was about to question their sanity as he bent his brows and looked between the young couple. The words were wrapped around his tongue but before they could slip out something clicked within the younger man's mind. In a flash everything went black as his knees gave way—he collapsed upon the ground, barely hearing his girl cry out his name.

"Is he okay?" Souta swiftly questioned, dropping to his knees beside the boy and ever so anxious Akane. "Is this normal for him?"

"No," she answered with a shake of her head, "do you think he's going to be okay?"

"Lucky for you two, I'm a doctor," he supposed with a sigh. His unsure stare shifted between the teens then his home. "Let's take him inside."

—_sobs seeped out of the small Souta. He was just a toddler; every bit of him was itty bitty, from his head down to his little hands that covered his crying eyes. It ached to watch… it hurt even more to look up and see a resilient woman with short curly ebony hair try to hold back her tears as well._

_"Brother," she murmured while she trotted closer to her much younger brother. A quivering pout caught her attention as she knelt down in front of him. Lightly, she lifted her hands to place upon his, "it's going to be okay, Souta."_

_"No it's not…" he barely managed to say. "Daddy's not coming back…"_

_In a flash, years passed by until an older boy stood before her with a baseball cap on but the same frown upon his lips as he avoid eye contact._

_"Tell me, Souta, what's wrong?"_

_"Promise me… that you'll come back," he whispered almost so low that the wind couldn't carry it to her. Just barely she understood._

_"I always do," she assured._

_"Seriously," he asserted with bent brows as he looked to her, "I can't lose you, too, sis."_

_ "I promise," but even then it tasted of a lie—and it broke her heart._


	20. Quick Question

**Rating**: T  
**Warning**: Language  
**Summary**: All it took was one question to make or break their chances. _Part 20 of Eclipse series_

_Quick Question  
_

_"Inuyasha!" _

_Everything stopped—at least; it seemed to, even though the world kept spinning by. The trees swirled as silver tresses spun about to see a fierce female pointing an arrow straight at him. For a quivering moment she paused—so fleeting that it almost didn't exist._

_Then, in a flash, it was released to strike the red robed man straight in the heart. That's all it took to pin him to the towering tree. Sleep slowly suffocated him, for a moment he wondered if that was how death felt—if _this_ was really the end._

_"Ki… Kikyou…" a clawed hand even reached out towards the frail figure before everything went pitch black—_

_—_A small shrug of her shoulder sparked Akane to snap up. Her auburns aimlessly scattered about the dimly lit room until she turned around to see the man standing there. The doctor that had, probably against his better judgment, invited her and her passed out boyfriend in. Yeah, that's right; she had a boyfriend that _fainted_. Under lighter circumstance she'd laugh about how fucked up that was.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," he began with a nod.

She shook her head lightly, "no, it's okay… Thank you," she whispered, earnestness etched into her as her eyes shifted up to the good doctor's oddly familiar face. Her soft fingers traced the hand of a handsome sleeping boy upon the borrowed bed. "You didn't have to do this."

"I know but… I feel like I need to," as odd as that was for him to admit. Generally speaking, he didn't let strangers into the home he shared with his family but… he couldn't explain it. There was something about the two that told him he _needed_ to help. "Luckily, my wife and kids are at my in-laws. It'd be hard to explain this to her."

"Oh? How many—?" she began with a small smile but before the words could fully find their way out of her, Jakobe shot up—winning all's attention. "Damn it, you idiot, what's wrong with you?"

At first his blurred vision locked on what was surely Akane, after all who else had such a hair style? But then it moved to the taller figure as his hand fumbled about the nightstand to find the glasses he needed ever so badly.

"Is that a normality for you?" Souta questioned, "passing out—?"

"Do you know a 'Kagome'?" An awe-struck stare was his answer, one that left the doctor mute, until the boy added, "and Inuyasha by chance?"


	21. Switcheroo Shocker

**Rating**: T  
**Warning**: Language  
**Summary**: All it took was one question to make or break their chances. _Part 21 of Eclipse series_

_Switcheroo Shocker  
_

"Get out," shouted Souta, just as swiftly he pointed to the door—his brows bent furiously together.

That was a confirmation in and of itself, the _fury_ that had been sparked could only mean "why yes indeed I know them". Both realized that as they looked to one another, a smile would have arisen if not for the fact that the good doctor exited the room swiftly. The sounds of his stomping steps erupted from the hallway all the way down stairs.

"Wait!" Jakobe called out as he jumped to his feet to follow, reluctantly Akane did the same.

"I don't know where you heard those names but this is _not_ funny," Souta declared with a sizzling stance.

"We're not joking," assured Akane, "but we _will_ sound crazy."

"That's a great starter," the weary man muttered.

That was true, admitting craziness coincides with their words was not what they should have used as an opening card but… oh well, Jakobe turned his cautious gaze from his girl to the one tensed with rage.

"We," he coaxed out, "remember things about them. In dreams, like their memories… do they exist?"

Away Souta glanced as he pressed his lips into a fine line; it took a deep breath in before he go return his stare to the two, "get _out_. I won't ask you again."

"We really know things," Akane insisted, "Inuyasha has silver dog ears and wears red. He got pinned to a tree by someone named Kikyou."

"Kagome was close to him, she knew you. She made a promise that she'd come back because you could not lose her again. She went to and from a well, something about that tree outside," he even pointed towards the window, "please, help us. We just want to understand why this is happening. Akane and I only recently met but we've both had these dreams since as far back as we can remember."

A hush blanketed the three for quite some time before the older one swallowed and turned his gaze to the girl, "so… you have memories of Kagome? She was my big sister but… she stopped coming home thirty-six years ago. My grandpa died without knowing what happened… and my mother, too."

"I'm sorry," Akane assured softly, "but I'm not the ones with your sister's memories…"

Warily, Jakobe muttered, "I am."


	22. Realization Can Be a Bitch

**Rating**: M  
**Warning**: Language  
**Summary**: They can recognize fate has a sick sense of humor... _Part 22 of Eclipse series_

_Realization Can Be a Bitch  
_

Tea calmed his knotted nerves as he allowed all that they told him of their dreams to sink in. Of course, they were not fools; they knew to omit any _sexual_ parts of the scenes they saw from the man who was still a little brother. Patiently, they waited though their inner selves begged to plague the doctor with a horde of questions that had been built up from a lifetime of haunted nights.

Finally, he reacted by sliding his hands down his face and taking an ever so deep breath in. He swallowed the lump in his throat to look up from the empty cup to the probing hazels.

"This is fucked up," he said smoothly, "sorry."

"I agree," Jakobe nodded—those words had been swirling about his head for ages.

"Seriously, this is some fucked up fantasy shit," Akane added. That did earn all's attention, they had to hand it to her she had a way with words—a dirty, equivalent to a sailor and vile vocabulary but she could captivate a room.

That was when Higurashi Souta finally started the long tale of a well, a human girl, a hanyou boy, and the search for shikon shards. It was a fairytale that rang familiar from start to finish.

"So… I don't know," he sighed as he sank in his seat, "but maybe you two are…?"

"The reincarnations of Kagome and Inuyasha?" Jakobe questioned, all he got in reply was a nod. "Who's who?"

"Shit," Akane murmured with wide-eyes, "hell. Fuck, I was the guy, wasn't I?"

"You talk like him," Souta said with a subtle smile, "and you act like my sister."

"This is… not cool," Jakobe frowned as he looked away, "not cool at all. I don't accept this."

"This is hard for me to accept as well," Souta admitted with a small shake of his head. "But, please, Akane, Jakobe, come back whenever. It's late, do you think you'll be okay walking home?"

"We will be okay," asserted Akane as she took Jakboe's hands to yank him up, "it's not _that_ dark."

"Goodbye, thank you for everything!" Jakobe got out just before he was pulled away.

"I think we need to sleep together."

That was a simple phrase that no man, regardless of past lives, would ever say _no_ to his girlfriend about. Particularly when he felt so _close_ to her… unfortunately, for once, she meant it literally.

As soon as they got to her dorm room it was lights out, no foreplay, no fornicating, just falling into a slumber world of a forsaken fairytale.


	23. Never say Ever

**Rating**: T  
**Warning**: Violence  
**Summary**: Deceit would be the end of them... Part 23 of Eclipse series.  
**A/N**: Continuation of dream in _Enter Never-Ever Land & Flash to Thunder  
_

_Never say Ever_

_In the midst of mauve mist they both fell to their knees, plenty of blood pooled out of each as their hands tried to make it cease. Hurt hazels shifted up to a haughty smirk that looked so much like one her love would wear but _wouldn't_ at the same time._

_"You're," the schoolgirl stuttered as she swallowed back the pain that lodged itself in her throat, "not him."_

_"No," slowly he shifted into his true form, a pair of ruthless reds dug into her, savoring the sight he had created. "I'm not. It took lover boy longer. He was so ready to believe _you_ would betray him just like he was for _Kikyou_ to."_

_She shook her head fervently, her stinging eyes trickling tears for a multitude of reason—the miasma in the air, the pain, the realization that… she'd never see her family again._

_Never did she mean to break her brother's promise._

_"He's dying," Naraku grinned as he brought up his hand, "but you'll go first so I can show him your decapitated head."_

_Kagome just shook her head at that, "no, Naraku."_

_What he didn't realize was that it wasn't a plead but an argument, the bastard was too wrapped within his own self worth that he didn't notice an unsteady hanyou behind him. With whatever might he held left he thrashed his sword through Naraku's being and with everything _she_ had she slammed an arrow from her fallen quiver into where the shikon no tama was—freeing it to purify him._

_"Kagome," Inuyasha coughed as he let go of his sword and dropped to his knees. Their hands interlocked as he pulled her to him, "we need to get you to…"_

_"In less you can get me through the well in less than a day it won't matter," she stammered with a weak attempt at a smile. "We're a three days journey even at your speed…"_

_"I'm not going to lose you!" he asserted as he reached out to collect the jewel they had worked so tirelessly to collect, to make whole. _

_"Don't," she whispered, wrapping her own soft delicate hand around his, "it'd be bad… somehow, you know that."_

_"I can't lose you," he insisted all the same, the tears that threatened to break free were enough to get her to smile. "I won't ever."_

_Gently, she wiggled her fingers in to open his hand and take the jewel for herself. _


	24. Happily Ever Afterish

**Rating**: M  
**Warning**: Mild Language  
**Summary**: They can recognize fate has a sick sense of humor... _Finale Part of Eclipse series.  
_**A/N**_: Hints towards scenes shown in chapter A Saint for A Sinner_

_Happily Ever After-ish  
_

_"Kiss me," was her requested as she clenched the shikon no tama tightly in her hand. It was far too tempting to allow him to hold it—to use it as he wished to. There was no argument; he gave in right away to lock his lips with hers. _

_It was the last one they'd share—savoring it was the key. Tongues tangled, as her hand clenched his red robe to whisper, "take me."_

_Shocked sunlit eyes shifted to her right away, "you're hurt…"_

_"I'm going to die," she shrugged, "so please?"_

_For a fleeting moment his brows bent together, his heart softened though it ached, but then they tightened, "fuck that. I ain't lettin' you die."_

_"You won't be able to stop it," she whispered as she pressed her head against his chest, "please, Inuyasha."_

_He had to give in, to say yes, the _please_ was too much mixed with the shimmer in her eyes made it so hard. His heart clenched enough to make his heart cease—in that moment, he wished it really would. Living on past his last love was hard but this time…? That was impossible._

_"First," she murmured as she let the shikon no tama turn in her hand, "I want to get rid of this."_

_"You don't trust me," he stated, surely she shouldn't. The second she was gone he'd wish for her back._

_A small shake of her head was his answer, "I wish for…"_

_"It to go away?" he guessed, her hazels shifted up to meet his golden gaze. _

_"Do you trust me? Do you love me?"_

_"Yes, yes," of course he did. _

_She nodded before taking in a deep breath, cringing at the spark of pain that came, "I wish for… us to meet again in another life. I want us to be together again, us to have an _entire_ life together."_

_Quickly she clenched the pink gem in her hand and shut her eyes, feeling his warm grand hand wrap around hers and his lips against her forehead—_

—Both shoot up in the midst of the dorm bed they slept in. Slowly, their eyes shifted around the messy room until they locked with the other.

Gently, Jakobe smiled and said, "hey."

A gap of silence swallowed her until she finally replied, "hey."

They should have known the hazardous jewel did, after all, always throw a twist on a wish. Regardless, they would get their _entire_ life together. It would be their happily ever after of sorts.

* * *

**A/N**: Yes, this is the conclusion. Maybe not the strongest ending but I never planned for a story past them figuring out what had happened to Kagome & Inuyasha. You can just let your imagination take you through their entire life together.


End file.
